UEFA Champions League 2012-13
Bayern Munich (5th title) | count = | second_other = Borussia Dortmund | matches = 125 | goals = 368 | attendance = | top_scorer = Cristiano Ronaldo (12 goals) | player = Frank Ribéry | updated = 13:29, 21 May 2012 (UTC+10) | prevseason = 2011-12 | nextseason = 2013-14 }} The 2012–13 UEFA Champions League was the 58th season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 21st season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. The final was played at Wembley Stadium in London, England. Though this was just two years after hosting 2011 Final, the competition final returned to Wembley in recognition of 150 years since the formation of the English Football Association, the world's oldest football association. This is the seventh occasion Wembley Stadium (current and old) has hosted the Champions League final. Bayern Munich, which had finished runner-up last year, won by defeating Bundesliga rival Borussia Dortmund 2–1 on an 89th minute goal by Arjen Robben. This was Bayern's tenth final, their first European Cup title in twelve years, and their fifth overall. This was the fourth final to feature both teams from the same league, having occurred previously in 2000, 2003, and 2008, and the first all-German final. The defending champions Chelsea were eliminated in the group stage, thus becoming the first team to leave the competition as title holders at this stage. They went on to become the first team to win the Champions League and UEFA Europa League in consecutive seasons at the 2013 UEFA Europa League Final. Association team allocation A total of 76 or 77 teams will participate in the 2012–13 Champions League, from 52 UEFA associations (Liechtenstein organizes no domestic league competition). Associations are allocated places according to their 2011 UEFA league coefficients, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2006–07 to 2010–11. Below is the qualification scheme for the 2012–13 UEFA Champions League: *Associations 1–3 each have four teams qualify *Associations 4–6 each have three teams qualify *Associations 7–15 each have two teams qualify *Associations 16–53 each have one team qualify (excluding Liechtenstein) *The winners of the 2011–12 UEFA Champions League, i.e., the title holder, are given an additional entry if they do not qualify for the tournament through their domestic performance; however, because of the restriction that no association can have more than four teams playing in the Champions League, if the title holder is from the top three associations, this additional entry will come at the expense of the fourth-placed team of their association Association ranking | | |} Distribution If the title holder also qualifies for the Champions League through domestic performance, the following changes to the default allocation system above will be made. ; If the title holder qualifies for the group stage * The champion of association 13 (Belgium) are promoted from the third qualifying round to the group stage. * The champion of association 16 (Switzerland) are promoted from the second qualifying round to the third qualifying round. * The champions of associations 48 (Malta) and 49 (Northern Ireland) are promoted from the first qualifying round to the second qualifying round. ; If the title holder qualifies for the play-off round (non-champions) * The third-placed team of association 6 (Portugal) and the runners-up of association 7 (Russia) are promoted from the third qualifying round to the play-off round Because of the restriction that no association can have more than four teams playing in the Champions League, if the title holder is from the top three associations (England, Spain, Germany) and finishes outside the top four in their domestic league, the fourth-placed team of their association, which would have entered in the Champions League play-off round, will be moved from the Champions League to the Europa League. In this case, the allocation system for the Champions League will be changed in the same way. ; If the title holder qualifies for the third qualifying round (champions) * The champion of association 16 (Switzerland) are promoted from the second qualifying round to the third qualifying round. * The champions of associations 48 (Malta) and 49 (Northern Ireland) are promoted from the first qualifying round to the second qualifying round. ; If the title holder qualifies for the third qualifying round (non-champions) * The third-placed team of association 6 (Portugal) are promoted from the third qualifying round to the play-off round ** If the title holder is the third-placed team of association 6, the runners-up of association 7 (Russia) are promoted from the third qualifying round to the play-off round ; If the title holder qualifies for the second qualifying round * The champions of associations 48 (Malta) and 49 (Northern Ireland) are promoted from the first qualifying round to the second qualifying round. Teams League positions of the previous season shown in parentheses, except Chelsea which qualified as title holders. ;Notes *'Scotland (SCO)': As a result of second-placed Rangers' administration and eventual liquidation, Motherwell, the third-placed team of the 2011–12 Scottish Premier League, took Scotland's Champions League place in the non-champions path. Round and draw dates All draws are held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland unless stated otherwise. Qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams were divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their 2012 UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. First qualifying round The draws for the first and second qualifying rounds were held on 25 June 2012. The first legs were played on 3 July, and the second legs were played on 10 July 2012. |} Second qualifying round The first legs were played on 17 and 18 July, and the second legs were played on 24 and 25 July 2012. |} Third qualifying round The third qualifying round was split into two separate sections: one for champions (Champions Route) and one for non-champions (League Route). The losing teams in both sections entered the 2012–13 UEFA Europa League play-off round. The draw for the third qualifying round was held on 20 July 2012. The first legs were played on 31 July and 1 August, and the second legs were played on 7 and 8 August 2012. |- !colspan=6|Champions Route |- !colspan=6|League Route |} Play-off round The play-off round was split into two separate sections: one for champions (Champions Route) and one for non-champions (League Route). The losing teams in both sections entered the 2012–13 UEFA Europa League group stage. The draw for the play-off round was held on 10 August 2012. The first legs were played on 21 and 22 August, and the second legs were played on 28 and 29 August 2012. |- !colspan=6|Champions Route |- !colspan=6|League Route |} ;Notes *Note 1: Order of legs reversed after original draw. Group stage The draw for the group stage was held in Monaco on 30 August 2012. The 32 teams were allocated into four pots based on their 2012 UEFA club coefficients, with the title holders, Chelsea, being placed in Pot 1 automatically. They were drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. In each group, teams played against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The matchdays were 18–19 September, 2–3 October, 23–24 October, 6–7 November, 20–21 November, and 4–5 December 2012. The group winners and runners-up advanced to the round of 16, while the third-placed teams entered the 2012–13 UEFA Europa League round of 32. A total of 17 national associations were represented in the group stage. Montpellier, Nordsjælland and Málaga made their debut appearances in the group stage. See here for tiebreakers if two or more teams are equal on points. Group A | |} Group B | |} Group C | |} Group D | |} Group E | |} Group F | |} Group G | |} Group H | |} Knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams played against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners were seeded, and the eight group runners-up were unseeded. The seeded teams were drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association could not be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there were no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association could be drawn against each other. Bracket Porto | RD1-score01-1=1 | RD1-score01-2=0 | RD1-score01-agg=1 | RD1-team02= Málaga | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-agg=2 | RD1-team03= Shakhtar Donetsk | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2=0 | RD1-score03-agg=2 | RD1-team04= Borussia Dortmund | RD1-score04-1=2 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-agg=5 | RD1-team05= Real Madrid | RD1-score05-1=1 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score05-agg=3 | RD1-team06= Manchester United | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-agg=2 | RD1-team07= Galatasaray | RD1-score07-1=1 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-agg=4 | RD1-team08= Schalke 04 | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2=2 | RD1-score08-agg=3 | RD1-team09= Arsenal | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2=2 | RD1-score09-agg=3 | RD1-team10= Bayern Munich (a) | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=0 | RD1-score10-agg=3 | RD1-team11= Celtic | RD1-score11-1=0 | RD1-score11-2=0 | RD1-score11-agg=0 | RD1-team12= Juventus | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score12-agg=5 | RD1-team13= Valencia | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=1 | RD1-score13-agg=2 | RD1-team14= Paris Saint-Germain | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score14-2=1 | RD1-score14-agg=3 | RD1-team15= Milan | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=0 | RD1-score15-agg=2 | RD1-team16= Barcelona | RD1-score16-1=0 | RD1-score16-2=4 | RD1-score16-agg=4 | RD2-team01= Málaga | RD2-score01-1=0 | RD2-score01-2=2 | RD2-score01-agg=2 | RD2-team02= Borussia Dortmund | RD2-score02-1=0 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-agg=3 | RD2-team03= Real Madrid | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-agg=5 | RD2-team04= Galatasaray | RD2-score04-1=0 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-agg=3 | RD2-team05= Bayern Munich | RD2-score05-1=2 | RD2-score05-2=2 | RD2-score05-agg=4 | RD2-team06= Juventus | RD2-score06-1=0 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-agg=0 | RD2-team07= Paris Saint-Germain | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-agg=3 | RD2-team08= Barcelona (a) | RD2-score08-1=2 | RD2-score08-2=1 | RD2-score08-agg=3 | RD3-team01= Borussia Dortmund | RD3-score01-1=4 | RD3-score01-2=0 | RD3-score01-agg=4 | RD3-team02= Real Madrid | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-agg=3 | RD3-team03= Bayern Munich | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-agg=7 | RD3-team04= Barcelona | RD3-score04-1=0 | RD3-score04-2=0 | RD3-score04-agg=0 | RD4-team01= Borussia Dortmund | RD4-score01=1 | RD4-team02= Bayern Munich | RD4-score02=2 }} Round of 16 The draw for the round of 16 was held on 20 December 2012. The first legs were played on 12, 13, 19 and 20 February, and the second legs were played on 5, 6, 12 and 13 March 2013. |} Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals was held on 15 March 2013. The first legs were played on 2 and 3 April, and the second legs were played on 9 and 10 April 2013. |} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals and final (to determine the "home" team for administrative purposes) was held on 12 April 2013. The first legs were played on 23 and 24 April, and the second legs were played on 30 April and 1 May 2013. |} Final The final was played on 25 May 2013 at Wembley Stadium in London, England. |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Gündoğan |goals2=Mandžukić Robben |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=86,298 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Statistics Statistics exclude qualifying rounds and play-off round. Top goalscorers Top assists Prize money For the 2012–13 season, UEFA awarded €2.1 million to each team in the play-off round. For reaching the group stage, UEFA awarded a base fee of €8.6 million. A win in the group was awarded €1 million and a draw was worth €500,000. In addition, UEFA paid teams reaching the first knockout round €3.5 million, each quarter-finalist €3.9 million, €4.9 million for each semi-finalist, €6.5 million for the runners-up and €10.5 million for the winners. *Playoffs: €2,100,000 *Base fee for group stage: €8,600,000 *Group match victory: €1,000,000 *Group match draw: €500,000 *Round of 16: €3,500,000 *Quarter-finals: €3,900,000 *Semi-finals: €4,900,000 *Losing finalist: €6,500,000 *Winning the Final: €10,500,000 A large part of the distributed revenue from the UEFA Champions League is linked to the "market pool", the distribution of which is determined by the value of the television market in each country. For the 2012–13 season, Juventus, who were eliminated on quarter-finals, earned nearly €65.3 million in total of which €20.5 million was prize money, compared with the €55.0 million earned by Bayern Munich, who won the tournament and was awarded with €35.9 million of prize money. See also * 2012–13 UEFA Europa League * 2013 UEFA Super Cup External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) 2012-13 Category:2012–13 UEFA Champions League